darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokoro
|alias = |status = Alive |gender = Female |code = |classification = Parasite |affiliation = Thirteenth Plantation |occupation = FRANXX Pilot (Pistil) |partner = Mitsuru Futoshi (former) |franxx = Genista |japanese = |english =Jeannie Tirado |anime = Episode 01 |manga = Chapter 01 }} is one of the main characters in DARLING in the FRANXX series. She's a Parasite with codename "556" of Thirteenth Plantation, where she's partnered in boy-girl pair with Mitsuru to pilot a FRANXX called Genista. Her original partner was Futoshi. Appearance A beautiful girl with long, wavy, ashen blonde hair and rich blue eyes. She wears a lacy blue headband to keep her hair out of her face. When piloting Genista, she wears a white bodysuit with light green accents, and keeps her hair in a braided ponytail. Personality A very gentle soul with a kind and optimistic personality to match. She doesn't speak too often, but when she does her words are well thought-out and meaningful. Her former FRANXX partner is Futoshi, now her Partner is Mitsuru. Since her finding of a certain Book, It looks like she is interested in Pregnancy and Childbirth. History A very gentle soul with a kind and optimistic personality to match. She doesn't speak too often, but when she does her words are well thought-out and meaningful. Her former FRANXX partner is Futoshi, now her Partner is Mitsuru. Since her finding of a certain Book, It looks like she is interested in Pregnancy and Childbirth. Relationships Futoshi She gets along exceedingly well with her partner, comforting and complimenting him. During their first time in Genista they flash each other a thumbs up in the cockpit before beginning, and Kokoro reassures him he did a good job as they take their first steps. They seem to have, as Zorome describes, a "lovey-dovey" relationship. In Episode 05, Kokoro offers Futoshi the seat next to her when Zero Two takes his spot, and she then hand-feeds him toast, imitating what Zero Two is doing to Hiro. Hiro Zero Two Ichigo Goro Miku Miku tends to talk with her the most, with their dynamic being with Miku being the energetic of the two while Kokoro is the soft spoken. Zorome Ikuno Mitsuru Kokoro and Mitsuru have random walk-ins with one another mainly inside the greenhouse which Kokoro frequents inside while taking care of the plants. * In episode 5, Kokoro sees Mitsuru enter the garden greenhouse and follows him inside. She witnesses Mitsuru taking pills, possibly for the pain, and she offers him help, but he refuses it and sees it as Kokoro is pitying him. * In episode 7, while discovering an old town nearby the beach, he reassured the parasites that he could not guarantee their safety so it was there choice whether to come or not. He was mostly telling Kokoro, that he wasn't forcing her to come. While they were looking around, and Kokoro wandered off her own and the others noticed she was gone. Mitsuru was the one who found her and saved her from possibly being injured from falling debris. Kokoro had found a book on babies, and taking care of them. He reminds her not to go off on her own, which she apologizes to doing so. * In episode 8, Kokoro goes inside the greenhouse to water the plants, and once again runs into Mitsuru inside. She asks him if he has an interest in plants, and he explains that the greenhouse is the only place he can be fully alone. She starts naming flowers and explains to him what a few of them mean in the flower of languages. She asks him if he is okay with chatting with her, because the boys and girls were going through a gender fight in the episode and refused to be seen with the opposite sex. Mitsuru comments that the fight is stupid and immature, and he isn't doing it, to which Kokoro praises him for being able to say what he thinks, because she finds it hard to do so. As Mitsuru was leaving, Kokoro stood up to suddenly, and the book on babies fell out of her pocket. Mitsuru asks if she brought it back. She didn't say anything and just held it to herself as he walked out of the greenhouse. * In episode 11, Kokoro was the one who wanted to try the partner shuffling that Nana suggested to try. Kokoro volunteered to try riding with Mitsuru, surprising him. After the two connected and got decent results, Kokoro was yet again, in the green house. She was playing with a doll, showing the doll the flowers, as it was her child. Mitsuru also entered the greenhouse, surprising Kokoro, asking her what was she doing. The two talked about humans having children, but switched the theme. Mitsuru asked Kokoro why did she want to ride with him, he thought that it was in pity. Etymology Kokoro's nickname may use some of the numeral's readings from her real name "Code:556": ko, an alternative spelling of "5" and ro as in |roku}}. Kokoro is also the Japanese word for "heart". Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female